


Jim to the Rescue

by NightshadeDevil (DaisyFairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt Sherlock, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Moriarty loves playing with Sherlock, Moriarty to the Rescue, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Jim Moriarty, Possible Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/NightshadeDevil
Summary: Jim Moriarty loves to play with Sherlock, so when he is kidnapped Moriarty takes an interest in what the kidnappers are doing. When things go too far Jim has to step in.





	Jim to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with a kidnap/torture and a rape situation, if this is triggering for you please do not read.
> 
> If I have missed any tags that need to be included please let me know.

Jim stretched as he entered the abandoned warehouse office where his second in command was looking out of window using binoculars. Seb had been there all night but Jim had gone home around midnight and had only just returned.

 

“What are they doing now Sebby?”

 

Seb looked around and yawned then went straight back to his binoculars. “Um, basic sleep deprivation overnight, not much action this morning so far. I see _you_ are well rested at least.”

 

“Oh Seb, you can sleep when you’re dead. Stop moaning.”

 

Seb shook his head and rolled his eyes but didn’t answer back.

 

“Good boy.” Jim said trailing his fingers over Seb’s shoulder. “Have they started beating him again yet?”

 

“Yeah, one punch first thing when he started dropping off, then another when they gave him water an hour ago.”

 

“They gave him water? Are they trying to get information out of him or are they just playing? Do they really think a couple of punches and a bit of sleep deprivation will get Sherlock Holmes to break?”

 

“He has been on his feet nearly 40 hours now, and his arms chained above him like that, that’s got to hurt.”

 

“No, they are being boring. I might have to step in and give them lessons if they don’t hurry this up. I want him back out there playing my game.”

 

“What would you do Boss?” Seb said with a smirk, he knew Jim could be very creative and couldn’t wait to hear it.

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jim started to pace the room as he contemplated, “With him threatening his friends is always top of the list, but they probably don’t have the resources for that. Maybe lop off a toe? Threaten to follow it up with a finger. He does so love that violin of his so that might do it. And none of this bare hand stuff, they need a whip or something to really hurt him.”

 

“Boss! Something’s happening. The leader has come in, I can’t see their lips so I don’t know what they are saying but Holmes doesn’t look happy, he’s started struggling against his chains.”

 

“Oooh, goody, maybe something interesting.” Jim grabbed a second pair of binoculars and joined Seb at the window. His grin began to fade when he saw the men in the warehouse opposite removing Sherlock’s trousers leaving him hanging naked from his arms, his feet just touching the ground. When the leader of the group started undoing his belt Jim stood and said “Mobilise everyone now, we’re going in.”

 

“Yes Boss.”

 

Seb pulled out a walkie talkie and started coordinating the men. Within two minutes they had a team armed and ready and made their way across the street to where Sherlock was being held. It was the work of moments to kill the guards and get inside. Two of the men standing around the perimeter were shot in the head instantly and then Moriarty made his entrance.

 

Sherlock was struggling, trying to get away from the man standing behind him, but there was nothing he could do to stop the man from violating him and tears streamed down his face. When he heard the commotion and gun shots he looked up hopeful that his brother or John had come to rescue him, but on seeing Moriarty he dropped his head down, expecting that Jim had come to watch or even participate in his degradation. The man behind him stopped moving, still buried inside of Sherlock’s unwilling body and focused his attention on the new arrivals.

 

Jim moved forward looking murderous. “You have crossed a line, hurt him, beat him, bloody chop bits off if you want, but this is too far.” He calmly pulled out a small handgun and shot the man between the eyes, he fell to the ground instantly, dragging a gasp from Sherlock as he pulled away so quickly.

 

Jim’s team had secured the rest of the gang and were awaiting orders as Jim moved forward to stand in front of Sherlock.

 

“What do you want with me?” Sherlock asked, his voice muffled by the swelling from the beating he had endured.

 

“Nothing. Not now anyway.” He turned to his men, “Get them out of here, kill the leaders and let the others spread the word that I’m in charge around here. Everyone out!” The men left, dragging the remaining members of the gang out with them just leaving Jim and Seb with Sherlock and several dead bodies.

 

Sherlock lifted his head to warily examine Moriarty , trying to pretend that he wasn’t chained up naked with tears drying over his face, “Why are you here?”

 

Jim moved a step closer “Why are you being so sloooooow? I’m rescuing you obviously.”

 

Seb pulled the key for Sherlock’s chains out of the pocket of one of the dead men triumphantly. “Found it!”

 

Sherlock tried not to flinch away from the two men as they unchained him and helped him to a chair, every touch to his naked skin making him shudder.

 

“Seb, you can go now, wait outside.” Jim said quietly, then giving the man a hard look when he hesitated to comply.

 

Jim found Sherlock’s clothes in a heap in the corner of the room and helped him to put them back on, touching him as little as possible. Once he was dressed Jim helped him to stand and took his arm. He led Sherlock over to the body of the man who had attacked him. Sherlock was averting his eyes so Jim grasped his chin hard, digging his fingers in until Sherlock turned his face downwards to see.

 

Jim nudged the body with his toe and the head lolled to the side. “Look! LOOK! He is dead, gone. He is nothing and you are alive. That is what you need to remember. That is what will help you!” Sherlock’s eyes filled with tears but he refused to answer.

 

 

Jim gave the body a swift kick then led Sherlock away to take him out of his prison. Every step sent pain shooting up Sherlock’s spine from the way he had been attacked and a sob ripped its way out of his throat when he sat in the car waiting outside.

 

 

They drove back to Baker Street in silence, Sherlock looking out of the window the whole time to avoid Jim’s eyes. The car was accompanied by several others and on arrival they were surrounded by a small army of armed men securing their way into the flat. They made it inside to find John standing in the middle of the room being held at gunpoint by several of Moriarty’s men, his face set in a determined frown.

 

 

As soon as John saw Sherlock his face lit up with joy, then fell again as he saw the bruises covering his friend’s face and that he was accompanied by their enemy. Sherlock and Jim were still arm in arm as Sherlock was having difficulty standing on his own.

 

“Get away from him! What do you want from us?” John shouted, spittle flying from his mouth in his fury.

 

Two of the guards moved threateningly towards John but Jim waved them away and rolled his eyes.

 

“Really, if I wanted you dead you would be. If I wanted him I would have him. You, little man, would be able to do nothing about it. What I have done is what you and his brother have failed to do, I have rescued him from the men who were holding him.”

 

John gaped at this revelation, then narrowed his eyes, “Why would you do that? There must be something in it for you.”

 

 

Nodding in concession Jim agrees, “I get to keep playing with my favourite nemesis. All the rest of you are soooo Boring. I wasn’t going to let them ruin my game. Take care of him doctor, I’ll be in touch.”

 

 

Jim clicked his fingers and the guards filed out of the room and down the stairs instantly. John stood in shock as Jim slowly led Sherlock to his armchair and helped him as he sat down stiffly.

 

 

Jim leaned in and whispered in Sherlock’s ear, “Remember what happened to the man who dared touch you, it helps, I know remembering my Father’s body after I slit his throat helps me.” Standing he said loudly “I’ll be seeing you ‘round boys.”

 

 

Sherlock cleared his throat and just as Jim was in the doorway lifted his head and said as clearly as he could through his swollen lips “I’ll look forward to it.”

 

 

Jim gave him a smirk and wink and made his way out of the flat, mentally rearranging a few of his schemes to allow Sherlock a few weeks recovery before they could play again.

**Author's Note:**

> *Edit* This story now has a sequel ['John to the Rescue'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152405) by Iwillbereichenbach.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [John to the Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152405) by [IwillbeReichenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwillbeReichenbach/pseuds/IwillbeReichenbach)




End file.
